Les Femmes Black 3 : Melania MacMillan Black
by Juliette54
Summary: (Suite de Les Femmes Black 1 et 2) Quelques histoires sur les femmes Black. Sur les pourquoi elles se sont mariées, les liens qui les unissaient. Après Dorea et Lucretia voici la mère de cette dernière : Melania MacMillan.
1. Chapter 1

Merci encore à **jokykiss **pour ses reviews sur "L**es Femmes Black 1 et 2**". Voici la suite avec Melania MacMillan Black. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Et je ne suis pas contre les reviews, merci!

.oOo.

Melania Macmillan était une jeune Poufsouffle qui avait toujours était loyale envers ses amies, toujours jolie, et toujours gentille.

Après qu'elle eut quitté Poudlard, ses amies Ludovia et Flemina, deux sang-Mêlées, et elle, se rendirent à Londres dans le but de prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur en compagnie du petit-ami de Ludovia. Les jeunes gens n'étaient pas encore fiancés, mais tous les jeunes de Poufsouffle de leur année, affirmaient que ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques années.

Aussi, lorsque Augustus entra, on put voir le grand sourire qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de Ludovia. Flemina et Melania laissèrent les deux amoureux à leurs occupations, et préfèrent prendre l'air et profiter du soleil.

Flemina insista pour repasser côté moldu afin de monter des statues à Melania qu'elle avait vu avec son père, qui était lui-même Moldu, et qu'elle avait trouvées étonnement jolies et impressionnantes. Flemina ne voulait pas transplaner pour une raison toute simple. Dès lors qu'elle s'était rendue à son premier cours à Poudlard, elle s'était désartibulée et n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience. Aussi, n'avait-elle pas son permis.

-Tu sais, tu aurais vraiment dut passer ton permis, ça aurait été beaucoup plus vite! grognait Melania.

Sa famille à elle était entièrement sorcière, et elle n'était pas habituée à parcourir d'immense distance. Elles n'avaient même pas pu prendre la poudre de Cheminette, il n'y en avait plus au Pub.

Elle continuaient d'avancer en marmonnant des "Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres" qu'elle se sentit brusquement tomber en arrière. Et elle s'écrasa au sol. Elle lança un regard furieux à celui ou celle qui avait osé l'interrompre et remarqua le Moldu qui se tenait devant elle, la mine contrite.

-Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-il, piteux.

Elle allait crier à cet idiot de faire plus attention, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Flemina n'était nulle part.

Elle se redressa sans faire plus attention à l'homme, et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, mais il lui était impossible de voir Flemina.

-Par Merlin! Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être?

Le jeune homme était toujours devant elle et ne semblait pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Elle réfléchit deux minutes. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se retrouver dans ce Londres moldu qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout? C'est alors qu'elle ut une idée.

-Dîtes, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider? J'ai perdue mon amie, et je ne connais pas du tout la ville.

-Euh... Je... oui, oui, bien sur, affirma le Moldu comme s'il était soulagé qu'elle ne s'énerve pas plus, Melania était effrayante lorsqu'elle vous fusillait des yeux.

-Je dois aller, comme ça s'appelle déjà? s'interrogea-t-elle elle-même. Ah oui, Tragar Square.

Le Moldu fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne connais pas de Tragar Square.

-Rah, il me semble qu'il y a un "f". Trafgar?

Le Moldu sembla avoir une illumination.

-Trafalgar Square! Mais oui je peux vous y emmener! sourit-il. Venez, je dois y aller aussi.

Ils commencèrent à parler.

-Je m'appelle John Swift. et vous?

-Melania MacMillan, marmonna-t-elle.

-Melania? C'est très joli, sourit-il. Vous n'habitez pas à Londres?

-Non, dans un village en campagne.

-Moi j'habite à Londres depuis que je sais marcher, reprit-il.

Et tout en marchant vers Trafalgar Square, ils discutèrent. Melania, qui n'avait jamais rencontré de Moldus qui ne connaissaient rien à la Magie, fit attention à ces paroles. Le chemin ne fut pas très long à Melania avec cette bonne compagnie. Elle se rendit compte que ce John était sympathique.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la place, et Melania se demanda comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour retrouver Flemina dans toute cette foule. Si elle avait été dans un endroit sorcier, elle aurait bien volontiers lancer des étincelles rouge afin de signaler sa présence à son amie. Mais devant tous ces Moldus, elle se dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

En tout cas, elle ne voyait rien d'impressionnant dans ces animaux en bronze qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle dût avoir une moue embarrassée car le Moldu lui demanda ce qui la gênait.

-Mon amie est quelque part ici, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour la retrouver, soupira-t-elle.

Le Moldu sembla pensif quelques instants, et finit par la conduire à la terrasse d'un pub.

-Je vous offre un thé si vous voulez, sourit-il.

-Volontiers, sourit-elle en retour.

Et ils continuèrent de discuter une petite demi-heure.

Melania apprit que John allait sur sa vingt-cinquième année et qu'il travaillé dans une usine d'armement depuis la fin d'une certaine Guerre Mondiale, dont elle pensait déjà avoir entendu dans une conversation avec ses amies. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle venait de quitter un pensionnat en Ecosse, mais se garda bien d'en dire plus.

Puis Flemina arriva et se posta devant elle, les poings sur les hanches. Elle avait des cheveux qui s'échappaient de son chignon, et ses joues étaient rougies, sans doute pour la frayeur qu'elle avait dû avoir en se rendant compte que son amie, sorcière de pure souche qui ne connaissait rien au monde Moldu, avait disparue.

-Euh... bredouilla Melania, Flemina voici John, John voici mon amie Flemina.

Son amie la fusilla du regard.

.oOo.

-Melania MacMillan! Je t'ai cherché partout! J'ai finit par aller Trafalgar Place en me disant que tu avais sûrement demandé ton chemin! Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que j'ai pu m'inquiéter? Tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas moi, m'envoyer un hibou, ou...

La main de Melania se plaqua sur la bouche de son amie. Elle savait que les Moldus ne s'envoyaient pas de hibou, ni coup de Cheminette. Elle murmura :

-C'est un Moldu, Mina.

L'autre rougit un peu plus, et bafouilla des excuses sur son comportement désagréable.

Flemina s'assit avec son amie, sans cesser ses Avada Kedavra oculaires. John semblait la prendre pour une folle, et fut moins bavard que précédemment. Aussi, Melania finit par prendre congé.

-Je vous remercie John pour cette agréable tasse de thé.

-Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous demandez votre adresse que je puisse vous revoir.

Melania ne pouvait décemment pas lui donner son adresse! L'ancestrale maison des Macmillan était protégée par de nombreux Repousse-Moldus et bon nombre de plantes magiques poussaient dans le jardin. Certes, elle pouvait lui donner une adresse fausse, après tout, elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais! Mais elle ne savait pourquoi, cette dernière chose l'attristée. Elle avait envie de le revoir. Elle le trouvait mignon avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Elle aimait aussi son sourire. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'avec ce physique avantageux, il y avait aussi une bonne dose de charme et une grande galanterie !

-Ce ne serait pas convenable de vous donner mon adresse John! rit-elle. Mais donnez-moi la vôtre, et je passerais peut-être, reprit-elle mystérieuse.

Le Moldu ne se fit pas prier, et la lui écrivit au dos de la facturette que le barman lui avait apporté pour qu'il règle l'addition. Melania observa le crayon qu'il utilisé. Il ne ressemblait aucune à une plume.

-Dis John, tu me donnerais ton crayon?

Il parut surpris de la question mais le lui tendit avec un sourire.

-Alors, je veux un baiser, chuchota-t-il d'une voix de séducteur.

-Voyez-vous ça! s'exclama-t-elle. Très bien.

Elle déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de John, s'empara du crayon, et s'en alla toute guillerette, en tirant par la main Flemina.

.oOo.

Une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue du Moldu, Flemina fit face à son amie. Elle avait l'air furieuse et jamais Melania n'avait vu son amie avec de tels éclairs dans les yeux.

-Tu te rends compte que j'ai cru qu'un mage noir partisan de Grindelwald t'avait kidnappée?

Un regard piteux lui répondit.

-Je te voyais plus, alors j'ai demandé à John de me conduire à ta fameuse place qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas si spectaculaire que tu semblais le dire, bredouilla Melania.

-Tu aurais pu trahir le Code du Secret Magique! Imagine que tu lui ai parlé de baguette ou de...

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tenta la jeune fille, j'ai fait très attention. Et puis, il est drôlement gentil John.

-Non mais tu t'entends? s'exclama Flemina. Tu le connaît depuis quand? Une heure tout au plus et tu en parles comme si c'était ton meilleur ami!

Elle se chamaillèrent encore un peu avant de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur retrouver Ludovia et Augustus. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient avec des yeux remplis d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Les deux jeunes filles les rejoignirent et ensemble, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, avant que le soleil ne se couche, ou chacun dut rentrer chez soi.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, Melania avait, à sa plus grande surprise, envie de revoir le Moldu de la veille. Mais elle ne pouvait aller chez ce jeune homme, ça ne se faisait pas. Même si elle le trouvait charmant, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec les Moldus pour ne pas aborder la sorcellerie. Mais elle avait terriblement envie de le voir, et cette sensation grandit au fur et à mesure de la journée. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait ce sentiment, sans doute le gout de la nouveauté !

Alors elle se mît en chemin dès l'après-midi. L'adresse griffonnée sur le petit bout de la facture dans les mains, elle venait de quitter le Chaudron Baveur et ne savait pas dans quelle direction se diriger. Alors elle se mît en route. Elle prit la même direction que celle qu'elle avait pris avec Flemina la vieille. Rapidement, elle reconnut les rues de Londres, et aperçut bientôt les statues en bronze en forme d'animaux non-fantastiques. Des lions, lui avait dit son amie.

Elle fit le tour de Trafalgar Square, observant les Moldus et leurs accoutrements bizarres. Elle ne connaissait personne. Heureusement, sa robe ne faisait pas trop insolite par rapport aux robes des Moldues, elle était du même genre que celle que Flemina lorsqu'elle arrivait sur le Quai 9 3/4 les 1ers Septembre. Penser à cette époque la rendait nostalgique.

Elle continua son chemin, cherchant la rue. Mais au bout d'une heure elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Cette rue ne se trouvait absolument pas près de ce Square.

Elle décida d'aborder une jeune femme qui était assise sur un banc.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, commença-t-elle. Je cherche cette rue, dit-elle en lui montrant le dos de la facturette.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil.

-Bonjour, vous chercher la rue des Cheminots? Eh bien ce n'est pas tout près! rit-elle. Vous devriez prendre l'autobus!

Mais oui! Qu'elle était idiote! Elle aurait tout de suite dut utiliser le Magicobus. Elle remercia vivement la jeune femme, et chercha une ruelle peu fréquentée pour appeler le fameux et imprévisible transport sorcier mis en place depuis 1865. Tout en levant sa baguette, elle pensa à John, et se demanda s'il serait content de la voir.

Le Magicobus arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Souhaitant le bonjour au contrôleur et au chauffeur, elle indiqua sa destination avant de s'asseoir au fond du véhicule sorcier, qui démarra d'une violente secousse.

Il ne lui fallut pas moins de quelques minutes pour arriver devant un quartier ouvrier.

Elle chercha le numéro 16. Quand enfin elle le trouva, elle regarda la maison. Elle préférerait transplaner la prochaine fois!

Il n'y avait personne. Le quartier avait l'air désert. Elle chercha un banc, et s'y assit. John devait travailler, elle l'attendrait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, l'attente commençait à lui pesait. Ce serait-il moqué d'elle? Lui aurait-il donné une fausse adresse ?

Elle sortit un livre miniaturisé de sa bourse. D'un coup de baguette discret, elle lui rendit sa taille d'origine. Elle n'avait pas encore fini le dernier tome des _Rencontres Enchantées_.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle l'attendit, tout ce qu'elle entendit, fut des éclats de voix. Elle rangea rapidement son livre et se leva. Les voix venaient du fond de la rue. Elle distinguait trois jeunes hommes. L'un était blond, les deux autres bruns. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle, elle parvint à reconnaître John, c'était le blond.

-Melania! s'exclama-t-il.

-Bonjour John, répondit-elle en souriant. Bonjour... commença-t-elle à l'adresse des deux autres.

-Charles, pour vous servir, fit le premier en lui embrassant la main.

-Bill, continua l'autre en faisant le même geste que Charles.

-Les gars! râla John en leur tapant derrière la tête. Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt! sourit John.

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Mademoiselle Melania, commença l'un, John Swift ici présent, n'a pas arrêtait de nous parler de vous depuis ce matin.

-Et nous lui avons demandé quand est-ce qu'il pensait vous revoir, poursuivit l'autre.

-Il a dit qu'il n'en savait rien, mais...

John lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Il se tourna vers la jeune sorcière, pendant que ses deux amis riaient de lui.

-Eh bien, vient entre! À demain les gars.

Elle entra à sa suite dans la petite maison.

Et c'est ainsi que durant plusieurs jours ils se virent, discutèrent, apprirent à se connaître. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, un soir chaud d'aout, John l'invita à dîner dans un restaurant du centre de Londres. Ce n'étai pas un grand restaurant, elle avait compris depuis longtemps que John ne roulait pas sur les Galions. Mais leur repas fut succulent.

Alors lorsqu'ils sortirent, à la fin de leur moment romantique, Melania n'hésita plus et l'embrassa.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **jokykiss** et **fanHPTW** pour leur reviews :)

(J'ai ajouté un passage parce qu'on m'a fait remarquer que j'avais écrit le contraire de ce que je voulais dire)

.oOo.

Melania l'embrassa. Et elle le fit jusqu'à ce qu'une de ces machines moldues qui roulaient et qui faisaient du bruit et de la lumière ne l'effraie et qu'elle s'écarte de la route, sous un rire de John.

Dès qu'elle rentra chez elle le soir, elle envoya un hibou à Flemina, la priant de venir chez elle le lendemain. Flemina avait entamé des études de médicomagie contrairement à elle. Son père ne tenait pas à ce que Melania travaille. Il espérait deux avenirs pour elle. Soit elle se marierait, soit elle resterait à la maison pour s'occuper de ses petits neveux et de ses parents lorsqu'il vieilliraient. Melania savait que sa mère à elle préfèrerait qu'elle épouse un gentilhomme, assez riche ne serait pas plus mal, et qu'elle lui donne pleins de petits enfants.

Elle connaissait John depuis trois petites semaines, mais savait qu'elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé les quelques garçons avec qui elle était sortit à Poudlard.

.oOo.

Le lendemain, Flemina arriva tôt chez elle. Dès neuf heures, on pouvait voir deux jeunes filles dans le jardin des MacMillan. L'une était brune, l'autre était blonde.

Elles s'assirent à même le sol. La brune dit à la blonde d'un air mystérieux :

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je vais t'annoncer!

-Tu parles, renifla Flemina hautainement, tu as revu ce Moldu de Trafalgar Square je suis sûre.

Melania resta coite. Comment pouvait le savoir son amie? Mais elle ne savait pas tout.

-Pas tout à fait.

Ce fut au tour de son amie de rester stupéfaite. Flemina avait dit ça sans réfléchir.

-En fait, précisa Melania, je sors avec lui depuis hier soir!

Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Flemina était ébahie.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu l'avais revu?

-Eh bien, c'est un Moldu, et mon père...

-Je ne lui en aurais pas parlé, se vexa Flemina.

-Ce n'est pas! C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit content quand il l'apprendra, même par inadvertance. Surtout que John ne roule pas sur les Galions.

-Je pense qu'il sera content pour toi, non? finit par dire son amie.

.oOo.

Et c'est ainsi que John et Melania se rencontrèrent, plusieurs fois, pendant quelques autres semaines.

Alors que cela faisait déjà deux mois, jour pour jour qu'ils sortait ensemble, John la demanda en mariage. Sans réfléchir elle dit oui.

Ses deux amies étaient déjà a courant qui elle fréquentait. Elle l'avait aussi dit à Ludovia.

Elle se résolu donc à inviter John, ses deux amies et Augustus, dans un pub moldu Londonien. Le repas se passa très bien, et John ne compris toujours pas qu'elle était spéciale. Elle l'aimait, et elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais attendre le mariage pour tout lui expliquer était plus sage.

Elle se décida enfin pour en parler à sa famille, au repas du soir. Le midi ses amis avait rencontré John.

-Père, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, dit elle au dessert.

Toute la table se tut. Ses deux grand frères la regardèrent et sa mère leva la tête de son assiette.

-Voilà, je fréquente quelqu'un.

Son père la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis sourit.

-Oh et qui est-ce ?

-John Swift.

Sa famille fronça les sourcils.

-Ce nom ne me dit rien, commenta son père.

-C'est normal, dit-elle en avalant sa salive, c'est un Moldu.

Le visage de son père se décomposa alors que ses frère toussaient. Seule sa mère souriait.

-Un... un Moldu ! s'exclama son père.

Il s'était levait de table et parcourrait la salle à manger. Puis il s'arrêta dans son dos. La jeune fille se retourna et lui fit face.

-Tu n'y pense pas! s'exclama son père. Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire de nous! Une MacMillan s'associer à des gens comme... ça!

-Père! s'horrifia-t-elle. C'est mon fiancé!

Là, son père se figea. Son visage pâle quelques secondes auparavant, se fit rouge et il explosa.

-Je ne VEUX PAS que tu te maries avec cette... vermine! Nous sommes des Sang-Purs depuis plusieurs générations! Je ne VEUX PAS...

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour.

-Eh bien si tu n'en voulais pas, il ne fallait pas que tu reviennes ici! s'exclama son frère aîné.

Puis il agita sa baguette.

-_Accio adresse John Swift_!

La facturette qu'elle n'avait toujours pas jeté atterrit quelques secondes plus tard dans la main de son frère. Il lu l'adresse et comme il ne devait pas savoir où ce trouvait ce quartier, sortit dehors, elle eut tout juste le temps de se précipiter à sa suite, que deux bras puissant la bloquèrent.

-Lâchez-moi Père! Lâchez-moi!

Son père ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle allait ridiculiser leur famille! Lui, il avait le sens de l'honneur des MacMillan!

\- Lâche-là! s'exclama sa femme.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça! C'est moi l'homme de cette maison! Elle n'épousera pas un Moldu! Son frère va s'en charger!

Melania finit par sortir sa baguette. Elle la pointa directement sur les mains de son père.

-_Lashlabask_!

Les bars de son père la lâchèrent, et elle en profita pour transplaner chez John. Mais elle arriva trop tard. La porte de la maison de son fiancée avait été défoncée, et déjà plusieurs personnes entouraient la maison. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la maisonnette.

Tout était sans dessus dessous. Elle entendit un cri, et se précipita à l'étage. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un flash de lumière verte. Un cri déchirant sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle entra dans la chambre qui aurait fini par être la sienne, et jeta plusieurs maléfices.

-_Expelliarmus_! _Stupefix_!_ Petrificus_ _Totalus_!

Son frère ne bougea plus, et sa baguette tomba à terre. Melania se précipita sur le corps sans vie de John et le prit dans ses bars, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, elle cacha vite les baguettes de son frère et elle dans sa cape, sans pour autant lâcher son fiancé.

Des policiers moldus entrèrent, et virent le mort, la jeune fille le tenant, et un homme qui ne bougeait plus.

-John, pleurait la jeune fille. Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée...

Les policiers connaissaient le jeune homme mort, très gentil avec les gens du quartier. C'était aussi un rescapé de la Grande Guerre. Il avait même était décoré. Les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, portaient un accoutrement étrange, mais ils furent trop choqués pour y faire attention.

D'autres pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Melania reconnut des Aurors, il y en avait trois. Ils firent sortirent les Moldus, leur disant qu'ils s'occupaient de l'affaire. Ces policiers, sans doute soumis à un sortilège de confusion, ne demandèrent pas plus d'explications.

-Mademoiselle... commença le premier.

Melania laissa tomber les deux baguettes.

-Melania MacMillan, souffla-t-elle. Mon... mon frère a... tué mon... fiancé! bredouilla-t-elle.

Puis elle éclata en sanglot. Un Auror, sans doute le plus jeune, s'approcha d'elle, et la décala du cadavre.

-Respirez calmement, et dîtes moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-il doucement.

Alors, elle expliqua tout, secouée par des sanglots, sans lâcher la main de John.

Puis on embarqua son frère, le corps de John fut disposer sur le lit du défunt, et Melania fut conduite au Ministère pour signer sa déposition.

En quelques mois, son frère aîné fut incarcéré à Azkaban pour un demi siècle, même si on se doutait qu'il y mourrait avant, et elle se rendit à l'enterrement de John avec Flemina sans l'accord de son père qui le lui fit bien comprendre le soir.

-Melania, maintenant, je veux que toute cette comédie cesse. Nous sommes invité au mariage de Pollux Black et Irma Crabbe samedi. Avec le scandale que tu nous a créé, je suis heureux qu'ils n'aient pas retiré leur invitation. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de te trouver un mari, Sang-Pur, ce week-end, afin de faire taire tous ces ragots.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait scandale Père! C'est Barnabas qui a tué John!

La gifle partie aussi vite qu'un maléfice. Melania regardait son père les larmes aux yeux.

-Si tu ne t'en trouva pas un, je t'en trouverai un, moi, de mari! Maintenant, sors d'ici et va dormir!

.oOo.

La semaine passa trop vite au goût de Melania. Elle ne voulait pas se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que John. Elle aurait pu quitter sa maison, mais pour aller où?

Alors, le dimanche soir, lorsque sa mère vint la voir pour la première fois depuis l'incident, elle se jeta dans ses bars.

-Chut... murmura sa mère, c'est fini.

-Maman, Père veut que je me marie! Mais je ne veux pas, et...

-Chut, ma belle, je suis sûre que pleins de garçons voudront t'épouser, tu en trouvera bien un de gentil.

-Chez les Black? ironisa-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas épouser quelqu'un d'autre que John.

Après un petit silence, elle enchaîna:

-Aimes-tu Père, Maman?

Sa mère prit son temps pour répondre.

-Je l'ai aimé.

-Et maintenant ?

-Ce n'est plus le même. Plus Grindelwald prend du pouvoir, plus il change.

.oOo.

_Samedi 20 Octobre 1923_

Melania avait revêtu une robe grise. Elle aurait voulu porter le deuil pour John, mais son père l'aurait de nouveau frappée, et elle aurait du se changer. Elle n'aurait rien gagné.

Elle entra dans Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. C'était sombre, du moins, le couloir d'entrée était sombre. La cérémonie devait se dérouler dans le jardin, car sa famille fut directement conduit dehors par l'Elfe de Maison. Elle n'y connaissait personne. Chacun était vêtu le plus richement possible. Les femmes rivalisaient en bijoux, les hommes se voulaient plus galant les uns les autres. Il n'y avait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Elle fut remarquée tout de suite, sans doute pour le scandale qu'elle avait causée. Elle eut une moue hautaine, et alla s'asseoir plus loin, seule. Sa mère pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, mais les homme ne se presseraient pas pour elle. Son père devrait lui trouer un mari, et à tous les coup, elle aurait un petit vieux adepte de Magie Noire. Sa mère avait raison, son père devait perdre la tête.

La cérémonie se fit dans le calme, elle ne savait pas si les mariés s'aimaient, mais ils devaient s'apprécier ou du moins la mariée devait être contente de son mariage parce qu'elle semblait satisfaite.

Elle ne fut pas invitée à danser. Son frère avait voulu venir la chercher, mais elle avait vu son père lui dire de ne rien faire.

Alors que la soirée avançait, un jeune homme vint la voir. Il devait avoir un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux noir et bouclés lui tombant aux épaules, et des yeux gris, presque froids. Un Black, pensa-t-elle. Maintenant qu'elle réfléchissait, c'était le témoin du marié. Il s'appelait Arcturus Black, si elle se rappelait bien.

Il y avait des rumeurs sur lui. On disait qu'il était instable, une forme de paranoïa, si elle se rappelait bien.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Bonjour Miss MacMillan, Arcturus Black, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en lui embrassant la main.

-Bonjour Monsieur Black, dit-elle poliment tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux la piste de danse.

-Je suis venu vous demander une danse.

Elle eut un moue étonnée, mais accepta, elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Il plaça une main sur sa hanche et attrapa sa main à elle dans l'autre. Une valse. Elle fut étonnée de le voir aussi doux avec ses gestes. Elle l'avait vu tout à l'heure, il semblait brusque. En même temps, elle trouvait tous les hommes qui n'étaient pas John, trop brusques.

-Eh bien Miss, vous n'êtes pas très bavarde, commenta-t-il.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais je ne sais que vous dire, répondit-elle.

-Je ne me rappelle pas de vous à Poudlard. De quelle année êtes vous?

-De 1905.

-Je suis de 1901. Vous étiez à Poufsouffle, comme le reste de votre famille?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Fort bien! J'ai moi même suivi la maison de mes ancêtres.

La musique s'arrêta, mais Arcturus Black ne pensa même pas à lâcher la main de Melania. Une autre musique suivit, ils continuèrent de danser.

-Votre robe vous va fort bien Miss.

-Merci, dit-elle, surprise de tant de galanterie à son égard.

-Dîtes-moi Miss MacMillan, quels sont vos centres d'intérêts?

-Je joue du violon depuis mes cinq ans.

-Vraiment? Savez-vous que la mariée ensorcèle très bien les pianos?

-Ah oui? Et vous, Monsieur Black, jouez-vous d'un instrument ?

-Oh non! rit-il. Ma pauvre mère a bien tenté de m'y instruire, mais les cordes et les cuivres ne m'aiment guère!

Elle le trouvait sympathique ce garçon et il parlait drôlement bien, aux premiers abords.

Il avait un espèce de toc nerveux, ses doigts se contractaient tout seuls de temps en temps, et son œil droit clignait plus que le gauche.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter. Les rumeurs disant que Arcturus Black était paranoïaque devait être vrai, car il s'agitait et regardait derrière lui pour un rien. En revanche, il ne devait pas être mauvais, sa voix n'était pas onctueuse comme celle d'autres personnes dans l'assemblée.

Comme celle de son père qu'elle entendait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Elle ne le supportait plus. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait faite. Elle regarda Arcturus qui dansait toujours avec elle.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, pourrions nous aller nous asseoir plus au frais? demanda-t-elle.

Il sembla d'accord avec elle. Ainsi, ils s'éloignèrent de la foule pour sortir du chapiteau qui avait été dressé au milieux du jardin. Un petit banc en pierre était libre. Elle s'y assit avec Arcturus.

-Me voilà bien dans l'embarras Miss MacMillan, dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence.

Elle le dévisagea, surprise de son ton hésitant.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que beaucoup de rumeurs courent sur moi.

Elle eut un rire.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma famille a fait scandale dernièrement.

Il la suivit dans son rire, avant de retrouver un visage plus calme.

-Et elles sont vraies, dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Il y eut un silence. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise une chose pareille! Ils se connaissaient à peine. De plus, d'aussi loin que des articles étaient paru à son propos, il avait toujours tout nié en bloc. Elle ne commenta pas, mais ne pu retenir un froncement de sourcils.

-J'ai ici, un bien gros problème.

-Vraiment? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Vous avez ensorcelé mon cœur.

Elle voulu rire, mais ça ne se faisait pas.

-Monsieur Black, nous nous connaissons depuis quelques heures. Et rappelez-vous, j'ai fait scandale!

-Ce ne sont pas des problèmes. Je suis l'héritier des Black, le premier, le plus important. Je fais ce que bon me semble, sourit-il.

Melania réfléchit. L'aimait-il? Se moquait-il d'elle? Non, il semblait trop psychologiquement instable pour monter de pareils machinations. Il semblait gentil. Elle pourrait très bien tenter quelque chose avec lui. Elle aimerait toujours John. Mais si elle pouvait épouser quelqu'un qui la respectait et qui l'aimait, alors, elle devait en profiter.

-Alors, que voulez-vous faire? demanda-t-elle.

-Lorsque vous êtes entré dans le chapiteau, j'ai tout de suite su que je voulais vous épouser, avant même de savoir votre nom.

Elle sourit.

Elle aurait du en pleurer. Il était si gentil, là, tout de suite. Il lui disait des choses comme ça, alors qu'elle, elle en aimait en un autre. Mais elle fit passer sa voix rauque pour de la joie et non de la tristesse.

-Vous allez-demander ma main à mon père?

-Dès ce soir, si vous le voulez bien.

On aurait dit un petit sorcier qui venait d'avoir un nouveau balais. Elle se haïssait de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments de ce pauvre Arcturus.

.oOo.

La suite bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et à **Guest** pour sa review :)

.oOo.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva fiancée avec Arcturus Black. Elle l'avait entendu dire que le scandale auquel elle était mêlée ne le touchait guère. Ses anciennes fiançailles n'étaient qu'une erreur de jeunesse, avait-il ajouté. Elle en avait été blessée, mais n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec lui. S'il lui avait posé des questions dessus, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait répondu. Ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait oublier John, au contraire, mais si une discussion à son propos tournait mal entre eux deux, et qu'il annulait le mariage, son père serait capable de la tuer.

Son père... Il l'avait félicitée pour cette alliance. Elle n'avait pas pu en parler ni à Flemina, ni à Ludovia avant qu'une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier ne soit faite.

Ses deux amies avait aussitôt transplané chez elle. Après s'être enfermées dans la chambre de la jeune fille, Melania leur expliqua tout. Pourquoi elle avait accepté ce mariage, et pourquoi elle ne leur avait rien dit. Son père lui avait retiré son hibou.

Ludovia semblait choquée qu'elle ait pu jouer ainsi avec Arcturus Black, mais Flemina la soutint.

Ses deux amies finirent par partir.

Elle n'eut plus jamais de contact avec Ludovia, celle-ci détestant les Black, mais Flemina vint à son mariage. Ce fut une des seules Sang-Mêlées de la cérémonie. Elle ne s'en vanta pas pour ne pas s'attirer de problèmes. Arcturus n'avait rien dit. Ce n'était pas Flemina qu'il épousait.

Le mariage se déroula l'année suivante, en juillet 1924. Elle voyait qu'Arcturus était heureux. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais elle ne cessait de le comparer à John. Il avait des cheveux noirs, ceux de John étaient blond. John la faisait rire, Arcturus la faisait sourire. John ne l'avait jamais faite pleurer, Arcturus ne pourrait jamais sécher ses larmes. Enfin, elle aimait John, d'un amour fou, mais elle appréciait Arcturus, d'un amour plus amical, fraternel.

Leur seul point commun, c'était qu'ils l'aimaient tous les deux, et qu'ils lui chuchotaient des mots doux tous les deux. Mais même ça, ça n'avait pas la même saveur.

La nuit de noce fut douce. Elle n'avait jamais été jusque là avec John, et elle le regretta. Elle aurait mille fois préféré que son seul amour soit son premier.

Puis quelques semaines plus tard, elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Ce fut un déchirement. Elle avait trompé John. En épousant Arcturus, elle avait trompé John. Elle voulut en finir avec tout, avec cette vie qui lui avait pris son amour. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

C'était au mois de septembre, quelques jours après le départ des plus jeunes pour Poudlard. Elle avait appris le matin même qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait eu des nausées, et en réfléchissant, elle avait du retard. Arcturus avait été fou de joie. Cette joie l'aurait contaminée si elle n'avait pas été aussi malheureuse.

Ils annoncèrent, ou plutôt Arcturus annonça la bonne nouvelle au repas, et chacun les félicita plus ou moins hypocritement. Puis les femmes allèrent au salon soit éduquer les plus jeunes, soit tout simplement les surveiller, et les hommes retournèrent dans leur bureau.

La petite Dorea n'avait pas encore cinq ans. Elle avait suivit sa Tante Melania.

-Dis Tante Melania, c'est vrai que t'as un bébé dans l'ventre? demanda-t-elle.

Melania aimait bien Dorea. C'était une jolie petite fille pleine de vie. Elle était un peu simple d'esprit, mais avec une demi-dizaine d'années; c'était un peu normal.

Melania fit asseoir la petite fille sur ses genoux, et lui posa sa main sur son ventre.

-Oui Dorea. Bientôt mon ventre va grossir, cela voudra dire que mon bébé grandit.

Irma aussi était enceinte, de plusieurs mois maintenant. Mais elle était moins douce que Melania aux yeux de la petite Dorea. Alors, elle n'avait pas été la voir pour parler avec elle du bébé.

-Oh! Et tu vas l'appeler comment ton bébé?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, il faut que j'en parle avec Arcturus, et...

-Dorea! intervint Violetta, sa mère, viens faire une sieste. Cassiopeia est déjà au lit.

-Laisse Violetta, je vais aller la coucher, proposa Melania.

Elle prit la fillette par la main, et l'emmena dans sa chambre à coucher, à l'étage. Après l'avoir bordée et embrassée sur le front, elle quitta la pièce pour retourner au salon non sans avoir tiré les rideaux et éteint la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Mais en arrivant sur le palier, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de croiser Cygnus Black. Le mari de Violetta n'avait rien de ce que l'on pouvait appeler amical. Il lui faisait même froid dans le dos.

-Alors Melania, vous allez nous donner un héritier! Allons, je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon, siffla-t-il.

-Je l'espère, souffla-t-elle.

-Vous l'espérez?! chuchota-t-il froidement. Je vais devoir vous aider alors...

Il leva sa baguette vers son ventre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'elle se retrouva paralysée de tous ses membres.

-_Volo tantum filium aut nihil_... (_je veux seulement fils ou rien_) murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un flash de lumière noire et rouge avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri. Une douleur lui tordit l'estomac, et elle crut qu'on lui arrachait ses entrailles. Elle entendit vaguement des pas. Puis elle sentit des bras la secouer. Elle rencontra le visage inquiet d'Arcturus, et des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. C'était tout simplement trop! La mort de John, son mariage, cette grossesse... Son mari l'appuya contre le mur, et sortit sa propre baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Cygnus? cria-t-il.

-Calme-toi, cousin. Je lui ai juste donné plus de chance d'avoir un fils! J'ai jeté le même sortilège pour Pollux, regarde comme il se porte bien! sourit-il.

-Ah oui? Et à tes filles, tu l'as jeté ce maléfice?

-Seulement pour Cassiopeia. Mais que veux-tu, il n'est pas infaillible ce sortilège.

-Mais tu es complètement fou! siffla Arcturus. Tu la fais souffrir! Tu as pris plaisir à voir ta femme souffrir autant!

-Mais ne t'en fais pas cousin, un peu de repos et tout ira...

-Je ne veux plus que tu lève ta baguette sur Melania! Je ne veux plus que tu la touches, que tu lui parles, que tu l'approches même!

-Arrête de dire des bêtises...

-Je ne rigole pas! s'exclama Arcturus. Si je te revois ne serait-ce qu'à moins d'un mètre d'elle, je te demanderai de quitter cette maison!

-Aha! Et que dirons les autres?

-Rien du tout! Je leur dirai que je veux plus de calme pour ma famille, ils comprendrons tous très bien.

-Eh bien soit. Mais lorsque tu auras un fils, tu me remercieras!

Il n'y avait pas eu une seconde de silence, qu'Arcturus était retourné au près de Melania. Il la souleva dans ses bars, et la porta jusque dans leur chambre. Dans la panique, il avait oublié qu'un sortilège de lévitation serait sans doute plus rapide. Il tenta de la consoler en lui parlant.

Melania n'avait plus aussi mal. Arcturus lui tenait la main. Elle avait un peu grogner lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert sa robe pour observer son ventre. Puis il la pris dans ses bars, et posa sa main sur la peau découverte.

Plus tard, Melania dirait que c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle commença à aimer d'amour son mari, même si ce ne fut jamais aussi fort que celui qu'elle avait éprouvé pour John.

Mais à ce moment précis, la jeune mariée se jura que si ce bébé était une fille, elle ferait tout pour qu'elle puisse épouser qui elle souhaite, Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé ou Moldu. Et elle ferait en sorte que cette fille n'adhère pas à l'idéologie du Sang-Pur, sans lui en parler directement. Mais en lui glissant quelques petites allusions et en la motivant à avoir le plus de BUSEs et d'ASPICs possibles.

À ne dépendre de personne, à aimer et surtout, à être LIBRE.

.oOo.

Voilà la fin avec Melania. On peut dire que dans son malheur elle a sa fille...

La suite sera dans la semaine dans et s'intitulera "**Les Femmes Black 4 : Lucretia &amp; Dorea**" Je préfère ne faire qu'un avec les deux femmes.


End file.
